Hello Nurse!
by Griever4
Summary: This fic was once posted on FF.net...but due to it's rating it was un..er..posted. Anyhoo, Kadowaki kicks the bucket and Balamb Garden gets a new nurse. Who? The ever sex-ay Jean Grey Rated R for language and sexual hijinks.
1. Default Chapter

Heeelllooo Nurse!! 

a Final Fantasy 8/X-Men crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own X-Men.

A/N: This fic is mostly Final Fantasy 8, the only thing it has to do with X-Men is that Jean Grey is introduced to the Final Fantasy 8 world. 

Also, ".." is speaking and {....} is thoughts.

All was quiet in Balamb Garden, the halls were pretty much empty, save for a couple of cadets who were brave enough to cut Instructor Trepe's class. Outside, Garden Faculty were pruning shrubs and sweeping the sidewalks of the Quad, while others struggled with a few Bite Bugs that'd managed to sneak past the Garden's monster barrier. Yet, all was not as it seemed, for it'd only been a month since the passing of one of Garden's most loved individuals, Dr. Kadowaki. 

Squall Leonhart stood on the bridge, his arms folded across his chest. As usual, the silent commander, with the Lionheart gunblade at his side, watched over the countryside of Balamb. After the ordeal with Ultamecia, the planet had been at peace once again. The countries of Galbadia and Esthar signed a treaty with one another, Trabia Garden was being rebuilt, and Galbadia Garden had been restored to it's original position on the Galbadian continent. Also, preperations were being made to build a Garden in the technological city of Esthar, with the help of President Laguan Loire, Squall's father.

"Squall, Cid wishes to speak to you down below." Nida spoke from the elevator, "Go ahead, I'll take over here."

He turned around and stepped onto the elevator as Nida took his places at the flight panel. With the push of a button, he was whisked down to the headmaster's office below, where Headmaster Cid, Edea, and Xu awaited his arrival. "Sir, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, yes, have a seat Squall," Cid motioned with his hand to take a seat in front of the large oak desk, where dozens of reports, cadet files, and other documents were scattered. Cid took a seat then, as did Edea and Xu. Sighing, Cid removed his glasses from where they rested on the tip of his nose and pinched the bridge of it, before finally looking back up to Squall. "As you know, we have been trying to find a replacement for Dr. Kadowaki."

He nodded, "Yes, sir. I sure do hope you find one soon, Quistis and Rinoa are having hell with trying to keep up with everything. If it's not a junior classman scraping his knee, it's a female cadet needing birth control."

Edea snickered slightly and covered her mouth to hide it, "Squall, I do not think Cid wishes to hear about such things."

"Sorry, Matron," he paused, "So, sir. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes. I have finally found a replacement suitable for Dr. Kadowaki's former position. She will be arriving today at the Balamb Train Station at approximately fourteen-hundred hours. I want you to take one of the Garden's vehicles and pick her up. Then, upon arrival, you are to escort her to her new accomadations and give her a tour of the Garden and Infirmary."

He faltered, "B..but sir, I have things that need to be seen to. Why can't you have Zell, or wait, even better, Selphie go get her?"

"Well, Zell is busy teaching his martial arts class, and Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa are getting things ready for the upcoming Garden Festival."

He sighed, giving up on arguing with the Headmaster on the subject, and finally gave in. "All right sir, tell me who it is and what they look like."

"Here," Xu chimed in and handed him a large file, the name 'Grey, Jean Elaine' written across the top of it in permanent marker. 

He took the file and got up from his seat. "Sir!", he saluted before leaving the office and stepping onto the elevator. Curiously, he opened the file and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. "Daaaamn, talk about hot!!" He stood there drooling over the picture, all the while thanking Cid for giving him the duty of showing the new Doc around. "I think I might get hurt more often...," 

The elevator doors opened up with a "ding" and he stepped off, into the main hall where he then proceeded to walk to the Parking Lot to retrieve a vehicle. Upon entering, he glanced at his Balamb Garden issue watch, and saw that he had plenty of time to reach the train station. "Hmm..I also gotta stop and pick up the latest issue of 'Girl Next Door' for Irvine," he paused, "Ehh, better do that before I go to the train station."

He hopped into one of the Garden's jeeps, and turned the ignition. He let the engine warm up before putting it into gear and driving off for Balamb.

Jean Grey stepped off the train that had taken her from Timber to Balamb, letting the sights and sounds of her new surroundings fill her senses. She removed her sunglasses from their resting place on her nose, and placed them in the pocket of her jacket. Finally, she took a deep breath and headed into the baggage claim area of the station, awaiting for the arrival of what little she'd brought with her from Timber. While waiting, she couldn't help but read the thoughts of some of the males around her. Some of them actually made her laugh, while others just plainly made her want to vomit, or call the police. 

After finally retrieving her luggage, she headed over to the waiting area, where Cid Kramer had told her someone would be there to pick her up. Glancing around, she took a seat and picked up a magazine, trying to be interested in it, but it happened to be a pointless attempt, because not even five minutes later she was interrupted by a rather dashing looking young man. He appeared to be near her height, clad in almost all black, with a white t-shirt, and two red belts that held a gunblade at his side. She looked up to see one of the most gorgeous faces ever, along with a pair of storm-grey eyes and chocolate brown hair that, even though messy, looked rather sexy all tousseled like it was. "Can I help you?"

He looked down at her and then back to the file he was holding, then to her once again. "Are you Jean Grey?"

"Yes, that's me. I take it you are from Balamb Garden?" She stood up, and to her surprise, she ended up finding that she was atleast three inches taller than the young man in front of her. 

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Squall Leonhart, and I'll be escorting you around, and helping you get situated at Garden." 

"Thank you." Sure, that's what he was saying, but not what he was thinking. She smiled politely, trying to keep herself from laughing at his thoughts. 

{Heeeellllooo nurse!! Grr..stop thinking things like that Squall! She's way older than you! So what?! She's sex-ay!! Oy..why me?!}

She giggled as they walked out of the train station and over to the Garden issue jeep, and raised a hand up to her mouth just as a laugh escaped her lips, and masked it by coughing. From what she could tell, things were going to be very interesting working at Balamb Garden. 

A/N #2:: Tell me, should Squall and Jean get together? Also, I forgot to warn everyone, but Squall and a couple of other Final Fantasy 8 characters will, well, act OOC sometimes during the story. Lemme know your thoughts in your review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heeelllooo Nurse!

A FF8/X-Men crossover fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own X-Men.

After squaring away Jean's belonging's in her new dormitory room, Squall proceeded to escort her around the Garden, where several of the male SeeDs and cadets outlandishly let their drooling get out of hand, not to mention a few of the female students as well. But yet, she still found it rather amusing, considering what their last advising doctor looked like. 

As they walked, she continued to glance over at her young tour guide, smiling every now and then at how he faulted when he spoke, knowing from his thoughts that he was quiet nervous to be around such a 'hottie'. She herself was acting a little giddy around Squall. {Hell, why not! He's handsome, kinda shy yet mysterious, and supremely fuckable!} She blushed when that thought popped into her mind, and was thankful that he was too busy talking to another guy, who was oddly enough, dressed up as a cowboy. 

"Irvine, this is Dr. Kadowaki's replacement, Dr. Jean Grey."

Irvine tipped his hat to her politely and spoke in a southern accent. "Howdy ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." {Boy, if that ain't an understatement! Damn...and to think I'm engaged to Selphie..}

{Ugh...I don't think I'm going to like him very much, even if he is cute.} She put on a polite smile and shook hands with Irvine. "Nice to meet you also, Irvine." {Yeah...riiiight.} "So, Squall, shall we continue?"

He nodded to her and nodded goodbye to Irvine, who looked a little disappointed in seeing Jean go. "Sure..."

She followed him past the Parking Lot they'd just left from and next they arrived at the entrance to the Training Center, which after much debate, had finally been rebuilt and restocked with other species of monsters besides the usual Grats and T-Rexaurs, thus making it even more of a hazardous area. "This is where we train during times of peace. Since you're the Doc, you really shouldn't have any reason to go in here."

"Do I really look that weak? I happen to be very capable of fighting a couple of harmless monsters."

"Ohh, n..no. I didn't mean it like that. Believe me, you definitely look like you can handle yourself...", he looked her body over, not noticing the small smirk on her face as he did so.

{Hmm...hehe, I think I'm going to have a little fun.}"And just what do you mean by that, Mr. Leonhart?" She grinned seductively and took a step closer to him. 

{Oh shit, oh shit...she's coming closer, wait..that's a good thing!!} "I eh..I," he gulped and looked around nervously, before looking back at her, only to see that she'd moved even closer. "...I didn't mean anything offensive ma'am. Pardon me if it sounded that way."

She smiled and stepped back, giving him a small wink. "What a pity, I was hoping you had another meaning behind that." With another wink, she started to walk down the hall, leaving a shocked and somewhat confused Squall behind.

{Great...now I need a cold shower!} He started to follow her down the hall, their tour almost over. {But..I think it can wait, I don't mind following behind someone with an ass like that...} 

Upon finishing the tour, he'd accompanied her to the cafeteria, since she'd requested his company. While eating some of the Garden's fabulous cuisine, they were joined by Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa. Zell, of course, had a plate with no less than four of hot-dogs, while Selphie had a small chicken sandwich, and Rinoa had a small salad. {Gah, no wonder she looks like an anorexic chicken...}

Jean read Squall's thought and nearly choked her own hot-dog. But as she took a longer look at Rinoa, she realized he was right, she did look like an anorexic chicken. She glanced to the other two, and smiled politely while they introduced themselves. 

"Zell Dincht, at your service, Doc." He smiled his usual big, dopey grin that already classified him as a big kid at heart. Surprisingly, she didn't read any pornographic thoughts from his mind, just a few childish ones similar to the ones Squall'd used.

"I'm Selphie Tilmitt." Selphie waved energetically with one hand while trying to each her sandwich with the other.

Rinoa was the last one to speak up, "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Whew, I'm glad you're here. Quistis and I were having hell trying to keep up with birth control prescriptions and trying to keep pregnancy tests in stock." {Hmph, looks like she may be some competition for Squall....}

She grinned slightly while thinking, {Honey, I'm no competition at all, because I've already got him from what I can tell. Him and every other male around here...}

Squall simply sat there and listened to the three converse with one another, trying to hide his 'excitement' from Jean, since he didn't want her to think he was a 'complete' perv, unlike most of the Garden's male population. {Yeesh, I can't take this anymore!} He stood up from the table and nodded to everyone. "If you'll sex..I mean, excuse me, I'll be retiring to my dorm now."

He dumped his plate and exited the cafeteria, silently cursing himself for making such a bumbling idiot of himself. {'Sex..I mean, excuse me?' Gah, what was I thinking?! Way to go Leonhart!} 

He reached his dorm and shut the door behind him, not listening to whether or not it actually clicked shut or not, and threw off his jacket and shirt as he headed directly for the bathroom. He turned the cold water on full blast and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. He gasped as he stepped into the spray of cold water and quickly turned the hot on as far as it would go. He rested his hands on the wall in front of him and looked down at the shower floor, letting the water run over his body. 

His head jerked up as he heard the sound of the bathroom door's lock click, and looked to the side to see the silhouette of another person in the bathroom with him. {What the...?} Without thinking, he pulled the shower door open all the way, and revieled all he had to offer to the other person. Upon seeing who it was, he simply stood there, for that person was naked also. ".....Rinoa?"

A/N: Haha, I'm soooo cruel, aren't I? If you want me to write what goes on after that, you'll have to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heeelllooo Nurse! 

A FF8/X-Men crossover fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own X-Men.

A/N: Okay, basically this chapter is Squall and Rinoa screwing each other senseless. And, this is my first time writing anything like this..okay, it's my first time writing about characters having kinky sex. Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'm open to any suggestions you might have.

"R..Rinoa! What do you think you're doing?!" Squall shouted as he tried his best to cover himself. 

Rinoa smiled seductively and sauntered over, her hands immediately removing his hands from where he was covering himself and placing them on her hips. "What does it look like I'm doing?" 

Before he even had a chance to reply, she'd already wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body against his, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate, kiss. Not needing anymore encouragment, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, flicking it over hers slowly before sucking on it. 

He felt her hands run along his back as they continued to kiss, wincing slightly as her fingernails dug into the sensitive flesh of his shoulders. He pulled back long enough for them to catch their breath, and for Rinoa to whispers the words, "Fuck me, Squall."

{Well, she get's right to the point, doesn't she? Kink-eh!!} "You don't have to tell me twice." He smirked and picked her up. He quickly made his way to the bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed. She quickly pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck while he nibbled along her collar bone, every now and then taking small nips at the sensitive skin at the base of her throat, then licking at it with his tongue to sooth the agitated flesh. 

He felt her shiver at his every touch, and proceeded to slowly lick his way down to her breasts. He didn't bother to ask for permission, the small moans and whimpers escaping her lips was enough in his opinion. He seized her right breast with his mouth, while he caressed the other with his left hand, capturing it's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, slightly pinching it before massaging the area. But, his mouth was working other wonders as he gently captured her hard nipple in between his teeth, and bit down slightly, causing her to gasp and moan for more. He complied by releasing it and flicking his tongue over the small bud, before finally taking his mouth off it, and placing it over now, her left breast, letting his right hand take over the pleasuring of her right breast. 

{God, he's driving me crazy! Who woulda thought that Squall Leonhart would be such a good fuck!} Rinoa thought to herself as she continued to enjoy the pleasure Squall was giving her. She looked down at him just as he started to trace his tongue down her smooth, fit stomach, stopping for a short moment to lick at her belly button, before moving down to where she really wanted to be touched. 

She was already dripping wet, that's just how much he excited her, and she was more than ready for what he was about to do. She bit her bottom lip as his lips inched closer to her 'nether-lips', and when they just barely brushed against them, she gasped quietly and moved her hips closer to his face. "Please Squall, don't torture me!"

"Why would I do such a cruel thing?" He smirked up at her and slowly ran his tongue up the lips of her vagina, not only her scent, but her taste was inticing as well. He didn't tease her anylonger, and using two fingers, he parted her lips to find her clit, her jewel, one of the many places on her body, that with a single touch, could bend her to his will completely. He didn't want to do that to her though, more like he wanted her just to scream his name in utter pleasure. He gently took the tiny nub into his mouth and sucked on it vigorously, while slipping two of his fingers into her and stroking her insides. 

She moaned and bucked her hips against his face. "Ooohhh Squall! More!" He was brining her closer to the brink of ecstacy, the feel of his tongue playing over her clit and his fingers thrusting in and out of her was more than she could handle. She arched her back and spread her legs wider to give him better access. Her hands clenched at the bed sheets while she shook her head back and forth, calling his name so loudly that surely people who stayed down the hall could even hear them. 

She felt an immense feeling building up down there, an exquisite pressure that she needed to release, and did so once she felt him bite down slightly on her clit. With that one little motion, she came with such a force that she bucked her hips and arched her back so that her hips were still pressed up against her face. 

Yet, before she had time to recover from her first climax, Squall had already climbed back up and was 'standing at attention' near her opening. While still recovering, he thrust into her and once again made her call out his name. "Sqqquuuuaaalll!!"

Squall smiled to himself as he began to in and out of her slowly, relishing the warmth that seemed to envelope his manhood. {Shit, she's not a virgin, but she's tight!} As he felt her start to move with his slow thrusts, he starting grinding against her a little faster, having to bite down on his bottom lip just so he wouldn't lose control and ruin the entire affair. 

He continued this pace for a little longer, until he felt her hips begin to move faster and her breathing became somewhat haggard. He felt her reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, and once again claw at his back as she cried out. "Mmmm...faster!"

And so, he quickened his pace, his breathing was now becoming just as haggard as hers. He thrusted into her faster and harder when he felt her wrap her legs around him, almost as if she was trying to bury him inside her. Between the creaking of the bed, and Rinoa's shouts, he was certain that everyone in the vicinity would know what was going on, but he didn't care. He felt her body tense under him, and that's when he knew she'd orgasmed yet again, and he thrusted into her a few more times before he himself came, letting his seed flow into her. {Holy shit...that was..holy shit!}

He slowly pulled out of her, and laid down beside her, letting his arm drape over her waste as she snuggled closer to him. They both were still trying to catch their breath when he felt her lips press against his in a soft kiss. Once they pulled apart, he saw her grinning up at him, and he smiled back. "That was umm...fun."

"Just fun?", he smirked.

"Okay....it was fucking amazing!" She laughed and kissed him again, "And you were amazing also."

"Of course, would you expect anything else from me?" He smiled and pulled her closer to him, then reached down to pull the sheets over their sweaty bodies. 

"Hmm...nope." She snuggled up to him, placing a small kiss against his throat before falling asleep in his arms.

{Hmm...I guess she's not quite the anorexic chicken I thought she was. I just hope she's not like a damn rabbit....}

A/N#2: Well, that's that. I'd have to say that writing stuff like this is one of the most challenging things ever! Anyways, how was it?....and no, I don't mean it like THAT! YOU PERV! Heh, corny joke, I know. Suggestions? Leave 'em in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo Nurse! 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own X-Men. Although...I wouldn't mind owning either Squall or Jean. Hehe...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in like..forever. But, a busy schedule and a bitchy computer have been the cause of all my problems! Anyhoo's...on with the show!

~The Next Morning~

Once again, all was quiet in Balamb Garden. The Garden Faculty and staff were merely going about their business of tidying up as Rinoa Heartilly krept from Squall's dormitory room, so as not to wake him up. Before she began walking down the hallway, she slipped on her regular pair of black boots, yet leaving them untied since she was in a hurry. 

While walking to her own room, she winced slightly with every step she took. If only she'd known that Squall was going to be _'that_' big...not to mention rough, she would have tried to do '_something_' to uhh..prepare herself. {Hyne! I feel like I've just fucked a watermelon!} 

With that, she smiled happily upon reaching the door to her room. Retrieving a key card from her pocket, she slid it through the electronic lock and entered the dark room. She didn't bother turning on a light as she stripped off her clothes while on her way to the bathroom, to cleanse herself of yet another "_Wham-bam-thank you ma'am_." 

~Meanwhile a couple hours later....~

Squall Leonhart awoke to the sound of, oddly enough, Bite Bugs buzzing outside his window, and T-Rexaur's roaring in the distance. Nothing unusual. Just another day of having nothing to do. Or...he could always find some reason to go to the...Infirmary. {Oh yeah....I'd play Doctor with her _anytime_! }

Yawning as he sat up, he noticed that Rinoa wasn't there, at all. Not that he wanted to sound like an asshole, he was actually glad she wasn't there. The idea of having to wake up to her in the morning was just, very, very, displeasing. "That must be what the phrase _'Coyote Ugly'_ stands for." He remarked as he remembered the movie with all the hot chicks dancing in a bar. With that thought spoken, he finally stood up and made his way to the bathroom, to get yet _another_ shower, before heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast. 

Exactly forty-five minutes later, Squall found himself sitting at a table with Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis. He grimaced while watching Zell devour almost an entire hot dog in just one bite. 

"Ewww...how can you eat those things this early?" Selphie scrunched up her nose as she spoke. 

"Mphsy...dey're goomph." Zell countered while trying to swallow.

"Uhh..speak English please?"

He chewed for a few more minutes before taking a sip of his drink. "I said, 'Easy...they're good."

"I know that! But..jeez, at 8 in the morning? That's just..gross." 

Zell smirked as he looked from Selphie, to Irvine, then back to Selphie. "I think you're just jealous." 

This perplexed both Irvine and Selphie, causing them both to look at Zell. "And why would I be jealous of a hot dog?"

He proudly help up his last hotdog. "Because this hot dog is bigger then your boyfirend's dick!" And with that said, he took a bite out of the sausage-like substance, wiping away a bit of chilli with a napkin while he chewed. 

"Hmph...asshole." Selphie and Irvine simply pouted while the others were laughing loudly. That is, until they spotted Jean Grey walking into the cafeteria.

Squall dropped his fork, causing it to make a _*clang*_ against his plate. He let his gaze travel from her face, down to her chest, and then down her long and trim legs. Suddenly, he was thankful that Kadowaki had kicked the bucket. 

Jean thanked the lunch lady as she took her tray of food. Now, where was little Squally-boy? She immediately spotted him, and a few of his friends, at a table in the back. Seeing that the little anorexic chicken wasn't there to intrude with her flirting, Jean smiled and began walking over in their direction. 

{Oh shit, Oh shit...here she comes. Act cool dammit!} She wanted to laugh upon hearing the same thought run through, well, just about everyone's head...except Selphie's. {Hmm...the blonde must be bi or..something.} She pondered while she set her tray down inbetween Squall and the blonde, who upon introducing herself, was Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe. 

"So you teach here? That must be wonderful." Jean stated before taking a bite out of her breakfast burrito, which didn't taste much like a burrito, considering it had a hot dog in the middle. 

"It can be, at times." {Yeah, when you don't have a hoard of horny teenagers staring at your ass at all times, or your own freakin' fan club. Who in the hell started the 'Trepies' anyway? Argh!!}

{She has a fan club? Hmmm...} Jean thought to herself while looking from Quistis to Squall. These two seemed to be the most interesting in the group...not to mention the sexiest. Winking at Squall and grinning when he blushed, she turned to look at Quistis, and noticed the look she was giving her. Her thoughts simply confirmed that look. {Hyne! I'd love to use my whip on her! Hmm...maybe I should get "attacked" while in the Training Center later?}

Jean licked her lips slowly upon reading Quistis's thoughts, and quickly reached for her drink so that everyone would just think she'd been thirsty. As she was about to say something else, Quistis pushed her seat back and stood up from the table. "Well, if you guys will excuse me. I have a class of hellions to take to the Training Center."

"What?! You mean it's already time for Field Exam evaluation?" Squall asked. 

"Mmhmm...I received news from Cid earlier that the exam will be in about two or three weeks. Apparently, the Galbadians are trying to re-establish the Missle Base in the desert."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly. You should go speak with Cid once you're finished.", she smiled to everyone and gave a small wave before looking down at Jean. "I'm sure I'll see you later. These cadet's always seem to get hurt during evaluation time." 

She smiled and nodded back. "Looking forward to it." 

"Bye everyone." Quistis picked up her suitcase and headed for the cafeteria's exit, completely oblivious to the fact that Jean had been staring at her ass the entire time. 

After Squall had dismissed himself to go to Headmaster Cid's office, Jean saw not point in staying. Since Irvine and Selphie had practically began to screw one another right there in the cafeteria. Smiling as she walked down the Garden's main hallway, in the direction of the Infirmary, she thought about what "endeavors" awaited her while being employed for Balamb Garden. 

~to be continued...~

A/N#2: Okay, I have decided that this is basically gonna be just one big PWP..okay, there may be a little plot in there somewhater. Maybe Squall/Jean/Quistis love triangle thingy...if ya want...I'll let the readers decide. 


End file.
